Forum:KlyptoTech Affiliation
Hello, I am Galactica, the KlyptoTech Combat Arms Manager. For those who dont know, KlyptoTech is a group of people brought together by Klypto to assist with Tech Support for Combat Arms and other Nexon games. I am here to see if we could strike some form of affiliation deal whether it be to link to eachother or something similar (something we can discuss). We are working on getting up a fansite-like page that will have tech support as well as other goodies such as stats, media, and forums. I think affiliation between eachother could bring in more people to visit our sites and help people overall. Looking forward to setting some sort of deal up. -Galactica, KT CA Manager Well hello Galactica. You would have to discuss this with ZeroExalted and H_Fern, but i wouldnt imagine them not working out some affiliation deal. Something like this sounds awesome, good luck :D 14:19, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ive Tried leaving him a message, but It wont let me type anything, Not quite sure how to use Wiki's. Galactica Fern told me to wait for an email. Hmm. Signature Fern told me to make a thread and ask to gather public opinion oO - Galactica #Why is Fern somehow behind everything? >.> #you dont need to put every time you post Galactica :P 18:11, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Galactica, why don't you just have Klypto talk to us? He has an account here already. Mclinsky 18:52, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Because Im KT CA Manager. My job to figure out what our website is gonna do and such and such. mhm, alright then. Also, the site admin on KT is called Fern? Any connection to H_Fern on the wiki? Mclinsky 19:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC) They are the same person I believe LOL No there are multiple Ferns. To clarify i sent ZE an email telling him that if he was contacted make sure it was discusses here first. Yes I did suggest the affiliation to KT members, and yes I do host KT's forums. I do believe that this affiliation would be good for both parties as the caw is not particularly strong in technical help, and KT is very community oriented and appears extremely knowledgeable at technical help. We do facts here and they do support there, the common denominator is CA & Nexon, which is grounds for affiliation. 23:44, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- There we go :D But ya, I think it (affiliation) would be a great idea! What do the fellow wiki members think? - Galactica KT-Galactica 02:38, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Lets find out ^.^ -- 00:27, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Seems to be Mostly Approved :), Affiliation wise, what would we do, link to eachother in our Nav Bars or something similar. Post your Ideas :) KT-Galactica 20:45, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I leave it to Hunter, Mr. Know-it-All. bleh. Do you have a logo or something? -cant be bothered to go find out- 03:22, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Consensus I, ZeroExalted, on behalf of everyone else at the Wiki, here affirm our affiliation with Klyptotech. Awesome-sauce celebrations are in order? =D 19:44, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Support To use, place , followed by ~~~~. * -- (Galactica KT-Galactica 02:38, August 29, 2011 (UTC)). * -- 00:27, August 29, 2011 (UTC) **for the love of god make your signature field " " without the quotes. -- 00:47, August 29, 2011 (UTC) * 00:33, August 29, 2011 (UTC) * -- Mclinsky 01:47, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but lets keep the goodies such as "stats" and "media" to the wiki. Don't be stealing our jobs now. ** Dont think thats much of an issue being that when people quickly needs the stats of an item they usually just browse to the page, check, and leave and tend not to watch a 5-8min long video about it. -- 03:04, August 29, 2011 (UTC) * Negabandit86 03:40, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Oppose To use, place , followed by ~~~~. Neutral ---- '''Notice of Intent ''': I plan on closing this thread as successful and adding klyptotech to our list of official affiliates. -- 23:42, August 31, 2011 (UTC)